Killer on the Road
by DeanFan
Summary: Wade's sister Emma joins them on the trip who has been secretly dating Nick. Title off of THE DOORS song.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Don't own House of Wax**

**Author's Note:**

I sat in silence riding in the passenger seat of my older brother Wade's car. Music was playing softly as I looked out the scenery. We were on our way to meet up with Wade's girlfriend Carly and her friends.

You want to know why the reason why me and my brother aren't speaking at the moment? He found out that I have been secretly dating Carly's brother Nick. Wade found out when he found Nick in my room when our parents were out of town. Of course they a huge fight and since then they've hated each other more.

That was a month ago but Nick and I started dating one month prior to the incident. Now as a peace offering for Wade I'm riding with him to a game. Wade broke the silence first.

"How long do you expect to hide this from everyone," Wade asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"What do you care? You hate Carly's friends anyways," I said looking at him. "I don't even know what Nick and I are. It just happened between us."

Wade snorted. "Like I'm supposed to believe that," He said.

"Remember when I first met Nick I hated him as much as you did or still do," I said. "I think Nick was more surprised than any of us," I said with a smile.

"Because the guy has feelings," Wade said protective of me. "All Nick does is gets into trouble and blames everyone else for his mistakes. What if he does that to you and it goes too far?"

I looked at Wade in shock. "Nick has never hit me," I said folding my arms. "Besides you of all people know I would not stay with a guy that was abusive."

"I know. I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," He said.

"The only thing bad I think is going to happen on this trip is if we hit too many curvy roads I'll get car sick or you and Nick might kill each other.'

'Just promise me one thing."

"What?" I asked as he pulled into a parking lot where everyone was.

"You are not sleeping in the same tent as Nick."

I laughed. "Your sharing a tent with his little sister. How do you think he feels?"

"Nothing," He said turning the ignition off and getting out.

I got out of the car and followed. One thing I wasn't sure was how we were all supposed to fit in Wade's 'man car'.

"There's my boyfriend," Carly said with a smile as we walked up to the table.

"Hey babe," Wade said giving her a kiss.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I was scanning the area to see if Nick was here. The only reason why Nick came was because of me. I just wasn't looking forward to Dalton's camera in my face the whole time.

Carly's friend Paige spoke. "Emma, I'm surprised you came.'

"Why," I asked looking at her.

"Well I know you get car sick," She said.

"I think I'll get sick from the trip anyways," I said making Carly laugh. I smiled a little. "At least someone thinks I'm funny.'

"We better figure out the riding arrangement," Paige said getting down to business.

"Well I figured that me, Emma, and Dalton could ride with Wade," Carly said.

Paige made a face. "What about, Nick?"

Everyone else had the same look on their face. I didn't blame them. Nick could make your life miserable if he wanted to.

"We flip," Wade suggested.

I stood up. "While you guys decided I'm going to grab some snacks for the road. Does anyone want anything," I asked.

"We already got our stuff," Paige said.

I rolled my eyes. "Wade?"

"Surprise me," He said.

I walked off inside the store. "Surprise me," I muttered as I walked down the junk isle. When I walked in I noticed a homeless guy sitting by the door. Whatever I have left I'll give him some.

I grabbed some chips, soda, and candy before going to pay for it. After I paid for my purchase I walked outside in time to see my idiot boyfriend being mean to the homeless guy. I gave Nick a dirty look behind his back and gave the homeless guy a $10.00 bill and a bag of chips.

Nick and Dalton was sitting where Paige was. I decided to sit next to Wade. As usual Dalton had the damn camera pointed at me.

"Dalton, I told you before if your camera breaks while filming me it's not my fault," I glared into the lenses.

Dalton looked scared and turned it off and Carly laughed.

"So did you guys figure out the riding arrangements," I asked. "I just know Blake isn't going to want me riding in his truck if I get car sickness."

Carly smiled. "Dalton is going to ride with Blake and Paige," She explained.

I smiled sweetly. "Good. That means they get to deal with Dalton's camera."

"Hey," Dalton said in offense.

Nick glared at Wade who glared back.

"If you two are going to fight I'll ride in the back of Blake's truck."

"I didn't say anything," Nick said glaring at me now.

Wade looked at Nick with hate at the way Nick was looking at me.

"Guys can't we at least be civil during the trip," Carly asked annoyed.

"Says the one talking," Nick said looking at her.

She flipped the paper that she was holding over angry. "You got something to say to me?"

"No, I think you said enough," Nick said.

I stood up as did Dalton.

"I'm going to go beg Blake to ride with him," I said storming off.

I wasn't in the mood to listen to them bicker and neither was Wade. I spotted Blake's truck and walked over to the driver's side.

"Blake, can I please ride with you," I begged him.

Blake chuckled. "Carly and Nick getting into it," He asked.

"Yes. I don't want to hear them bicker the whole way."

"Okay. You can ride with me but if you throw up in my truck your cleaning it up," He said.

"I promise," I said.

"So this means Dalton your riding with Wade after all," Blake said happy about the camera not being there.

Wade didn't look happy being stuck with Nick and Dalton.

"Thanks man," Wade said walking back over to where Carly was.

"Should we get going," Paige asked.

"LETS MOVE!" Blake yelled.

**A/N: This is my first House of Wax story so please be gentle. Reviews please!**


	2. Arguing and more arguing

We were on the road for an hour now and I was bored out of my mind. I sat in the back seat of Blake's truck reading a book or trying to but gave up when I couldn't see the words from being dark out so I tossed the book aside.

Paige looked at the review mirror on the right side and smiled.

"They haven't killed each other yet," She said.

"I find that hard to believe," Blake said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Emma, can I ask you something," Paige asked.

"It depends," I said.

"Do you think Wade's going to move to New York to be with Carly?"

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about my brother's business. "I don't know, Paige. It's not my place to talk about it."

"He'd be a damn fool not to follow," Blake said.

I heard something drop on the floor.

"Damn it," Paige muttered looking down.

"What," I asked.

"I dropped my lip balm. Can you help me find it?"

"I don't want her moving in my truck. She might throw up," Blake said worried about his truck more than me.

How sweet was he?

"Babe," She whined.

"Fine," He said.

Paige bent down and I just pretended to look. I didn't care about something stupid as that especially since I knew they only put up with me because their friend was dating my brother.

But as stupid as I was I glanced down on the floorboard and saw it by Blake's foot.

"It's by Blake's foot," I said.

"Blake, move your foot," Paige complained.

Blake moved his foot a little and Paige bent down. I tried not to laugh from what it looked like from the back seat. Apparently I wasn't the only one that noticed. I heard Wade's horn honking and everyone yelling in surprise and shock. I looked at Wade's car and saw Nick sitting behind Wade. Then Paige's phone rang.

"I dropped my lip balm," Paige said holding it up to show them. "Babe, do we keep driving or find a place to crash for the night," She asked Blake.

"I found a short cut," Blake answered. "Just have them follow us."

Paige told them on the phone and hung up.

"I can't believe they thought I was giving you a blow job," Paige said irritated.

"Well it didn't help that Blake was making happy faces," I said with a smirk as he drove into a clearing.

The truck pulled to a stop and I hurried up and jumped out to stretch my long legs which were cramped from riding in the back seat.

"Are you going to help us unload," Blake asked me.

"I'm stretching for a minute," I told him.

Blake didn't care of course since I was taller than him by a couple of inches. I was 5'10 where as Wade was 6' something.

I walked to the back of the truck and started unloading stuff. No shocker there. Nick was just sitting on his ass watching everyone while drinking. I could feel his eyes on me as I was helping Wade set up a tent. After we got his and Carly's up we went to help the others. About an hour later everything was set up and I was sitting next to Carly drinking water watching the guys throw a football around; except Nick of course.

"Have you talked to Wade," Paige asked Carly.

"We're just in different places right now," She said.

I spoke up breaking my rule about talking about my brother's business. "He loves you Carly," I said. "I guess he's afraid that with you taking the internship things might change."

She smiled. "I love, Wade. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I know your not. He's just not good with changes," I said.

All of a sudden we heard Wade and Nick arguing.

I rolled my eyes where Carly looked frustrated. "It never stops," She said.

We both stood up and ran over to them. I tried pulling Nick back as Carly was with Wade.

"I can't believe your standing up for him," Wade accused me in front of everyone.

"Wade," I hissed at him.

"You know what? I don't care anymore," Wade said angry. "You want to waste your life with a punk like him. Go ahead!" he yelled at me storming off.

Everyone looked at me and Nick. I don't know if it was shock or surprise but I couldn't look at them. I ran where the trees were at embarrassed and crying. Maybe Wade was right. I wasn't sure why I was with Nick anymore.

I jumped up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Dalton. What surprised me was he didn't have his camera on at the moment. Also I hated the look on his face; Sympathetic look that I've never seen Dalton use before. I realized I must have looked awful for him to be looking at me like that. I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand.

"Are you okay," Dalton asked.

I scoffed. "Did Nick send you to do his dirty work?"

"Nah besides I'd be use to it. I clean up shit for a living remember?"

I laughed. "True. That means you don't have any trouble putting up with Nick then."

Dalton frowned. "This is weird."

I nodded in agreement. "It is."

He was referring to us being alone because that never happens.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Dalton."

He had a goofy look on his face now. "I just might die happy."

I shook my head in amusement and saw Nick now next to me.

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dalton said going back to the camp site.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Nick. Why are we together because clearly your not happy," I snapped.

"Well if your idiot brother hadn't ratted us out in front of everyone-" He started yelling angry.

"Real nice, Nick," I yelled. "All you do is blame everyone else for your problems. Grow up! Everyone on this trip has tried to be civil with you and you don't even care! So screw it! I'm done Nick. I'm not doing this anymore," I said trying to walk back to the camp site but he grabbed my arm hard.

"I don't want to lose you. You're the only good thing in my life," He said softly letting my arm go.

"You don't act like it," I said going back to the camp site.

Unknown to us they heard are yelling match at the camp but when we walked up they were acting like they didn't know a thing. But I did notice that Dalton was dressed like Elton John. Did that happen when Nick and I were fighting?

"Looking good, Dalton," I said making them laugh.

All of a sudden a truck pulled into the clearing by the trees with bright headlights pointed at us.

"What the hell," Blake said angry covering his eyes from the light.

"Maybe we're on his property," Carly suggested.

"We didn't even pass the gate," Wade explained. "Could you turn off your lights," He yelled.

The truck just stayed their.

"This is creepy," Paige stated the obvious.

All of a sudden Nick picked up a beer bottle and hurled it at the truck breaking a headlight.

"Nick," Carly yelled shocked.

Nick just stood their facing the truck before it backed up with its one headlight.

"What," Dalton yelled trying to be bad.

The truck disappeared.

"What the hell was that," Carly asked grapping Nick's arm.

"It's gone isn't it," Nick demanded before returning to his chair.

I walked up to Carly. "Don't take it personal."

"I'm not. I just wish he'd find someone else to blame for all his problems," She said walking to where Wade was.

I really wished I would have stayed home.

OOOOOOOO

I don't remembered exactly what time we all fell to sleep, or I was trying to at least but found it difficult with the hard ground beneath my back as I lay next to Wade on his right side as Carly slept on his left. Apparently she couldn't sleep either because I felt her shake Wade awake.

"Wade," She whispered. "I heard something!"

I heard Wade groan and when he put his arms above his head his right elbow hit my shoulder.

"Son of a-" I started but didn't finish as I held my elbow in pain.

"Sorry," Carly said apologetic.

"It's okay," I groaned. "Wade, was always a hard sleeper. Isn't this weird I'm sharing a tent with you two?"

Carly sighed. "Nick was being an ass as usual. You didn't have a choice. Though I am surprised that you two are together," She commented.

"I don't think we are anymore," I said softly.

"I kind of figured after that yelling match," She said smiling.

I groaned. "Great."

"Your better off without Nick. Trust me. All he does is bring misery everywhere he goes."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said.

We heard a twig snapping.

Carly and I sat up. "I told you I heard something," She whispered.

"It's probably Dalton filming us," I said. "If it makes you fell any better I'll go out and see," I said unzipping the tent.

"I'm going with you since Wade won't help," She said following me.

Outside the tent I stood up with Carly beside me. We walked towards where the cars were looking around.

"Now I wish it was Dalton filming us," She said making cover my mouth from laughing.

"It's probably an animal," I suggested.

We turned to go back to the tent and nearly screamed as we faced Wade.

"What are you doing," He asked us.

"Now the hero comes," I said sarcastically.

"We heard something," Carly said.

"There's no one here. Let's get back to bed," He said.

For some reason I felt like someone was watching us as we went back to the tent.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Nick!" I heard Blake yell waking me up. "GET UP!"

"OKAY!" I yelled back cranky from the lack of sleep.

Carly and Wade got out of the tent first and I followed looking at my watch. There was no way we were going to make the game.

"Blake," I yelled. "We're not going to make it."

"We're making it," He yelled back already throwing stuff into the back of his truck.

"Let's go change," Carly said grabbing my arm.

I smirked as Paige followed us. "I bet Dalton wished he was filming us now."

We stopped when we reached the woods. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a light blue tank top, as Carly changed into regular jeans and a yellow sleeve shirt when an awful smell from last night blew by from the breeze.

"Yuck," I said putting a hand to my nose as did Paige.

"It's coming from there," Carly said pointing and following it.

"Let's follow the smell," Paige said sarcastically making me and Carly laugh.

"Carly does Wade know this side of you," I asked when I did Carly slid down a slope falling.

"CARLY!" we yelled.

"I'M STUCK! She yelled trying not to cry. "WADE!"

All of a sudden the guys were running down to her. Paige and I followed carefully so we wouldn't slip and stopped when we saw Wade picking Carly up out of dead carcass.

"That smells about right," Nick said gagging.

Bile rose in my mouth.

"You okay," Wade asked her.

"Yeah," Carly said panting.

"Have you guys seen my camera," Dalton asked us.

"Seriously," Paige said disgusted.

"Man," Dalton moaned.

Nick came up beside me. "You okay?"

"I'm not the one that fell," I said bitter.

He sighed. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Not here Nick," I whispered.

"Then when?"

I didn't answer as a truck pulled up.

"Is that the truck from last night," Carly asked.

"Not unless it fixed its headlight," Wade answered.

We all watched as a homely looking guy got out of the truck and unloaded a dead deer in the bile.

"Don't you see that," Carly asked him.

The guy looked at her then at where she was pointing. Please don't tell me that's a dead hand.

"What are you doing," Nick asked freaked.

The guy yanked on the hand and it came off. It was a fake!

"I'm just messing with you," The guy said smiling.

"Perfect," Paige said annoyed.

"Do you know where the nearest town is," Wade asked him.

"Why," Carly asked.

"The fan belt broke," Wade muttered.

"Of course it did," She said.

"I can give you a ride to town. Bo owns the local garage," The man said.

"I'm not going," Wade said. "What if someone strips my car?"

"You have to get the fan belt," I said. "I'll stay with the car."

"No," Nick said. "Your not staying with his car by yourself."

"He's right," Wade said.

"What choice to you have," Carly said. "I'll go with you to town to get it."

"Carly no," Paige said worried.

"I'll be fine," She promised.

"Emma your coming with us. I promised mom and dad I'd look out after you," Wade said.

I smiled. "No offense, Wade but this would be the time to spend with Carly by your self."

"Your not staying by yourself," Wade argued.

"Wade, I'm 18. I can take care of myself," I argued.

"I'll stay with you," Nick said which caused everyone to look at him. "I know I've been an ass on this trip but Wade needs to get his car fixed. I'll stay."

"Don't burn my car down when I'm gone," Wade told him tossing Emma the keys.

"Alright it's settled. Let's go" Carly pleaded.

Carly and Wade went to the guys truck while everyone else walked back to the site.

"You didn't have to do that," I told Nick who was walking next to me.

"I meant what I said. I'm not going to lose you."

"I can't believe my camera's gone," Dalton said upset as we made it back to Blake's truck.

Blake opened the ice chess and pulled got out some water bottles for us.

"Do you want me to leave it here," He asked.

"It's fine. Go try to make the game," I said.

"Be careful," Paige said getting in the truck followed by Blake and Dalton.

We watched them drive off.

"At least we finally get to be by ourselves," Nick grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm still pissed at you."

"I know," He said wrapping his arm around me and pulled me close. "That's what makes making up fun."

I smiled. "That line isn't going to work with me."

"I think it is," He said kissing me.

"Maybe a little," I said kissing him back.

**A/N:**** Not much this chapter I know. Next chapter the horror will begin.**

**Thanks to all the reviews!**


	3. Taken

**Thanks for the reviews!**

I sat against Wade's car waiting for this dreadful trip to be over. Luckily I had my ipod so I had music playing.

"Do you think someone's screwing with us," I asked him.

"Why would you say that," He said looking at me like I was nuts.

"Well there's the fact that you broke that trucks headlight last night and then there was the fan belt that looked like it was cut in half from Wade's car and now Dalton's camera is missing," I said in a rush.

"What you think it's the guy from last night's truck doing this? Come on! Nothing's happened to Blake or the rest of us."

I sighed. "I forgot. You never take things seriously."

"I take us seriously" He said pulling me up on my feet to face him.

"Could have fooled me," I drawled.

"I know I'm an ass okay? That's just the way it's meant to be. Carly's the good twin and I'm the evil one," He said taking a drink of his beer.

"You expect me to by that crap? No one forced you to do that stuff!"

"Because I'm the evil twin," He repeated. "I didn't come on this trip to fight!"

"You think I did?"

"So let's stop fighting then for two seconds!" He yelled kissing me.

The kiss lasted for a good three minutes before my cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it."

"It could be Wade or Carly," I said looking at the phone. "Carly," I said. "You want to talk to her?"

Nick glared at me.

I smiled and answered. "Hey, Carly," I said. "Did you guys make it to that town?"

"_Yeah but the owner of the gas station is in a funeral at the moment," She said on the phone._

"Can't you just leave money for it and leave? It's almost going to be dark."

"_We're waiting ten more minutes. If not then we're going to leave.'_

"Be careful," I said having a bad feeling all of a sudden. I felt like someone was watching me other than Nick.

"_We will," Carly said hanging up._

"Well," Nick said waiting for me to answer.

"They made it to the town," I said and lowered my voice. "I think someone's watching us."

Nick looked at me in surprise. "Why would you think that?'

"I'm not thinking. I just know."

All of a sudden we saw Blake's truck pulling in next to us.

"That's who it was," Nick said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. Something doesn't feel right.

"What happened to the game," Nick asked Blake.

"Traffic," Blake said angry. "Made us miss the game."

"Have you heard from Carly," Paige asked me.

"Their fine," I said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I said lying then suddenly felt my bladder full. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going," Nick asked me.

"Nature calls," I said walking to where the trees were.

I made sure the group couldn't see me as I went but I was still able to see them. I sighed in relief as the pressure from my bladder released. Is that something a guy would do? I asked myself horrified at the thought. Great, now I'm talking to myself in my head. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even see someone come up behind me and knock me out.

OOOOOOOO

"What the hell is taking her so long," Nick said looking out to where Emma went.

"Maybe she needed a breather," Paige said with a smirk.

Nick gave her a irritated look. "She was upset before."

"Probably because you caused it," Blake said laughing. "Come on. She probably just needed some time to herself. You know how chicks can be.'

"Chicks," Paige said looking at him.

"Girls," Blake corrected himself.

"I don't like this," Nick said. "EMMA!" He yelled worried.

Paige looked at him. "Somethings not right. She would have answered."

"I'm going to look for her," Nick said walking towards the area.

"I'll go with you," Blake said.

"Babe, no," Paige said scared.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Blake said kissing her. "We'll be back."

"So now I'm going to be stuck with Dalton. That's just great," She fumed.

"At least he can't film you," Blake laughed running to catch up with Nick.

OOOOOOOOOO

I woke up and felt a hand touching my cheek.

"Nick," I said groggy opening my eyes all the way.

I gasped in shock and fear. I was strapped down to a table.

"Your boyfriend can't help you," A man's voice said to my right.

I managed to turn my head and saw a man in his 30's or early 40's with dark hair.

I swallowed hard. "You were the one watching us."

He patted my cheek and I cringed. "You should have trusted your gut," He said laughing. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I think I want you to be my wife."

Oh God. Where was Nick? Is he okay? A tear slid down my cheek. I knew I should have stayed home.

"Why are you doing this," I asked completely scared. It felt like I was having a panic attack.

"Because I can," He said with a shrug holding a needle.

God. Tell me he's not going to stick that in me?

I started to have trouble breathing. It felt like my lungs were being squeezed crushing the air out. The guy must have heard me gasping for air because he turned around fast.

"Your not dying on me," He said looking angry.

I couldn't speak now. I felt something sting my arm and I passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Nick was going out of his mind. He couldn't find Emma anywhere. It wasn't like her to just take off and not say anything.

"We should call the cops," Nick said as they walked back to the camp site.

"Did you find her," Paige asked worried.

"No," He said angry. "It's like she vanished."

"Maybe she needed time to herself after all the fighting," Dalton suggested.

Nick glared at him. "She would have at least said where she was going. I'm calling the cops."

Just as he was about to dial his phone rang.

"_Nick," Carly said on the phone. "I need help. They have Wade," She said crying._

"What are you talking about? Who has Wade?"

"_The owner of the gas station," She said. "This place is a freak show. I saw the owner carry Emma inside where Wade is."_

"Carly, where are you?"

"_I'm hiding behind a fence."_

"Stay calm. I'm on my way," Nick said hanging up. "We're going to that town. Carly said the owner of the local gas station has Wade and Emma."

"I'm going with you," Blake said angry.

"Babe, no," Paige protested.

"You two call the cops. Dalton and I are going," Nick told him.

Blake tossed Dalton the keys to the truck. "Be careful."

Nick and Dalton walked over to Blake's truck.

"Give me the keys," Nick said holding out his hand.

"Blake said I could drive," Dalton said not giving the keys up.

Nick grabbed his hand with the keys. "That's because he doesn't know that it was you that wrecked that car," He said in a low voice.

"Alright," Dalton said giving up the keys and getting in the truck. "Do you really think something happened to Emma and Wade," He asked as Nick started driving.

Nick kept his eyes on the road. "I hope not. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"What about, Wade?"

"Wade's not so bad," Nick admitted.

"Are you saying that because he's Emma's brother?"

Nick looked at him real quick. "No. I can't complain. He treats my sister good, way better than I treat his."

Dalton stared at him in shock. "I've never seen this side of you before, Nick."

Nick groaned. "Shut up."

OOOOOOOOOO

Wade struggled against the ropes. He should have listened to Carly and knew not to go in the House of Wax. Now because of his stupid decision Carly might be dead.

"You might as well stop struggling because your not getting out of here alive," Bo said with a grin watching him from the doorway.

"Where's Carly?"

Bo made a face. "Bitch got away. Don't worry. I'll find her. Just like I found your pretty sister," Bo said with a smirk holding a photo of Emma who was strapped down on a table obviously unconscious.

Wade glared at Bo. "You hurt my sister I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Bo mocked him. "I don't know how you can since your tied up. I'm not going to kill your sister. I plan on keeping her alive as my wife."

Wade scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Bo punched him across the face. "Why would I joke about that? You should thank your lucky stars that your still alive at the moment. Just wait until Vincent comes down. When he does, you'll wish_ I_ killed you," Bo sneered walking out the room angry and slamming the door behind him.

"Damn it," Wade said to himself. "How am I going to get out of this one?"

OOOOOOOO

**A/N: So am I doing okay so far? Is it a little different from the movie?**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Trying to Escape

I woke up and felt someone on me, touching me where I didn't want to be touched. I never even let Nick touch me like that. I cried out in pain.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled earning a hard slap to my face causing me to cry harder.

"I didn't want to hurt you but your not behaving yourself," The familiar voice said angry.

I finally forced myself to look at man on me and saw that it was the one that kidnapped me.

He stroked the side of my face his breath hot on mine. "You are one pretty little thing."

I tried to turn my head so I couldn't see his face but he forced me to look at him.

"Please don't do this," I begged.

How low can I get to be begging?

"I love it when they beg,"

I felt more tears fall. How many innocent girls did he take?

"I especially love it when their virgins."

I screamed.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wade struggled harder as he heard his little sister's cries.

"Come on!" He grunted his face turning red.

Finally the ropes broke.

OOOOOOOOOO

Nick parked Blake's truck and got out.

"This is it," Dalton asked looking at the stream.

"Rest is on foot," Nick said setting the truck alarm and walked towards the town.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I struggle against the man on top of me even though I knew it wouldn't help. Men were stronger. They were always stronger. I was pathetic. I didn't even know the name of the man rapping me. I started to prepare myself for the worse when I felt the man thrown off of me.

"Emma," I heard Wade's voice and felt the straps off of her.

I threw my arms around him and cried. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"We've got to get out of here," Wade said pulling me close to him.

"Did you kill him," I asked looking at the man's form on the ground.

"I only knocked Bo out," He said dragging me through some place that I wasn't familiar with.

Bo. That was his name.

"Where's Carly," I asked once we were outside.

I noticed it was dark out..

"I don't know," He said panting from running.

I looked up and the place read House of Wax.

All of a sudden I started shaking badly and I knew I was having a breakdown. I fell to my knees and felt Wade hugged me. "Hey. It's okay," He said trying to comfort me but we both knew it wasn't working.

I looked up at him and screamed when I saw Bo behind him and hit him. Wade fell down with a grunt.

"Where do you think your going," Bo asked angry advancing on me.

"Hey!"

Bo turned around getting punched in the face by Wade.

I saw Bo's shotgun on the ground and ran to it. I picked it up and pointed it at him.  
"Stop!" I yelled.

Bo stopped and smiled at her. "You ain't going to shoot me."

"Try me," I threatened.

Wade walked over to me. "Put the shotgun down."  
I shook my head. "He's going to keep coming after us! Don't you get that?"

"Don't let him make you a murderer," Wade pleaded.

Bo was smirking at me now. I felt my finger pull the trigger but nothing happened.

"What-" I said confused still pulling the trigger.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to have a loaded gun just lying around," Bo said laughing.

He charged at me and I swung the shotgun against his stomach making him grunt in pain. I tried to hit him again but he caught the gun. I struggled trying to keep hold of my only weapon against him. He yanked the shotgun away from me with such force I fell flat on my butt.

Wade punched him which only distracted him long enough for me to get back on my feet. I tried to look around for another weapon to use but there was nothing. Bo knocked Wade on his back and Wade fell with a grunt. I bent down to help him but froze when I saw the shot gun pointed close to Wade's face.

"Once I pull this trigger, you'll be dead," Bo snarled.

OOOOOOOOOO

Nick and Dalton walked in the town called Ambrose in search of their friends.

"Is it me or does this town look empty," Dalton said looking around.

"There's got to be someone in this town," Nick said walking towards the gas station.

"It's creepy," Dalton said.

"Too quiet for you," Nick said with a smirk.

"When a killer might have our friends, yes."

They both turned around when they heard running footsteps.

"Carly," Nick said never thought he'd be happy to see his sister.

"Nick, we have to get out of here! This place is a freak show!" She said scared.

"Where's Emma and Wade?"

"I don't know! Probably up at the house. This whole town is rigged!"

"What do you mean rigged," Dalton asked worried.

"Everyone here is made of wax!"

Nick frowned. "How can that even be possible?"

"I don't know but it is," She said wincing as she hit her finger.

Nick noticed it was bloody. "Did he do that to you," He said angry.

All three jumped in shock as they heard Emma scream.


	5. Hurt

I screamed and threw myself over Wade when I heard a gunshot. I felt something go through me and felt unbearable pain. I lost my balance and fell on top of Wade. I heard Wade yell in agony.

OOOOOOOO

"Emma!" Nick yelled.

Carly put a hand over his mouth. "What are you doing," She whispered. "He's going to find us."

Nick removed her hand and looked down at her. "He's already got, Emma. I can't lose her Carly."

Nick turned to Dalton and tossed him the keys. "Get Carly out of here.'

"Nick, I'm not leaving you," Carly protested. "I'm sorry, Nick but chances are Emma is already dead along with Wade," She said her voice breaking.

Then they heard Wade yell in agony.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm going Carly," Nick said. "They wouldn't give up on us. We're not giving up on them."

He took off running to where Wade was yelling.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Wade tried to hold Emma but Bo forced her off of him. She looked pale from blood loss.

"I'm going to kill you," Wade said with venom.

Bo casually checked for a pulse on Emma and smirked when he found on. "Relax. She's alive," He said like nothing. "I wouldn't do anything to harm my future wife."

"Wade," Nick yelled running at them.

Wade looked surprised to see Nick who started attacking Bo causing him to drop Emma on the ground. She landed with a thud and groaned.

"Emma," Wade said crawling to his sister.

He brushed hair out of her face as she tried to open her eyes.

"Wade, it hurts," She cried.

"I know," He said his face in pain for his sister. "I promise your going to be fine."

She lowered her eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm keeping this promise."

They heard another gun shot. Wade looked and saw Bo dead on the ground.

"He's dead, Emma. He can't hurt you again," Wade said trying to keep his voice calm.

Nick bent down and picked her up in his arms. He saw the gunshot wound on her shoulder.

"You got to hang on, Emma," Nick pleaded and looked at Wade. "I need something to stop the bleeding."

Wade ripped off his jacket and tore it into strips.

"This might hurt," Nick told her as he took the strips and wrapped it around her still holding her. "Let's get her to a hospital."

**A/N: Short chapter I know. Next one will be longer.**


	6. Escaping

I woke up groggy in a hospital bed. I could tell by the itchy thin blanket and how cold it was. I didn't even want to think about the smell.

"Your awake," Wade said in a chair next to my bed.

I turned and saw how beat up and worried he looked. His hair was greasy as if he hadn't taken a shower in days. Well technically he hasn't.

"What happened," I asked my throat scratchy.

Wade must of noticed because he poured some water into a plastic cup and handed it to me which I took greedily.

"You don't remember," He asked with a frown.

I narrowed my eyes. "I remember. What happened to Bo?"

Wade looked angry. "We thought he was dead but by the time cops showed up his body was gone."

My eyes went wide in fear. "He can still come after us then!"

"Emma, you've got to calm down. I got a guard at your door. I called mom and dad and they're on a flight here."

I groaned. "Was dad mad?"

"When isn't he mad?" Wade joked.

I heard foot steps in the room. Thinking it was Nick I turned to see who it was but it was Bo!

"Wade!" I screamed but it was too late.

Bo had already killed him.

"Now where were we," Bo said with a evil grin advancing on me.

I screamed again and again.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma was thrashing so hard and screaming, that Nick lost his balance and dropped her on the ground close to the camp site.

"Shit," He said worried. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nightmare probably," Wade said bending down. "Post traumatic stress," He said guessing. He grabbed her shoulders. "Emma you got to wake up!" He yelled shaking her.

OOOOOOOOO

I kept screaming. Right when Bo grabbed me I heard Wade's voice begging me to wake up.

"I'll find you either way," Bo snarled.

Before knew it my eyes popped open and I found myself staring at Wade who was alive.

"That must have been some nightmare," Nick joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I saw him kill you," I said looking at Wade. "Are you sure he's dead?"

Wade and Nick looked at each other wondering how I knew that.

"I shot him three times," Nick said. "How do you know about?"

I tried standing up but I couldn't push myself up because of my shoulder so Nick helped me up.

"It was like I was there but I wasn't," I said.

"He's gotten inside you," Carly spoke softly.

I looked at her. She had been so quiet I forgot she was with us.

"We got to keep moving," Wade said. "We're almost at the campsite."

We all started walking.

"How can you even walk," Nick asked me. "Your face is white as a ghost."

"I guess it's the fear making me move."

A few minutes later we made it to the campsite.

"Paige!" Carly yelled running to the tents.

"Why aren't they answering," I asked Nick scared.

Carly opened a tent and screamed in horror. Wade ran to her.

"Oh, god." Wade gagged turning away.

I started to panic. "He's here."

"How can that be? I killed him," Nick practically yelled.

"Vincent," Carly said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Who's Vincent," Nick asked confused.

"Bo's brother," Wade said. "Bo was going to have Vincent kill me before I got away."

"What if he helped, Bo," I asked scarred because I had watched a lot of horror movies to know that the killer never died or at least not right away.

Carly swallowed. "They're coming for us. They won't stop until we're all dead."

I looked around and frowned. "Where did Dalton go?"


	7. Facing Fear

"Dalton!" Nick yelled.

"Vincent must have gotten him when we weren't looking," Carly said scared for Dalton.

I looked at Nick and I knew what he was thinking.

"No," I said. "Dalton's probably dead. If we go back we're asking to die."

"Well, I'm not leaving you girls by yourself. Dalton has the keys to the truck to get out."

I looked at Carly who looked the same way as I did and nodded.

"We're going together then," I said.

"Your not going," Wade practically yelled. "Bo almost killed you!"

"He almost killed me because I got in the way of him killing you. You heard Bo. He wants to make me his wife. If I can get close to him maybe I can distract him long enough for you guys to look for Dalton."

"It's a stupid plan," Wade argued. "We don't even have weapons. Any sane person would run away."

"I can get a weapon once inside the house," I said. "I'm not going to let Bo stay inside my head. I want him out."

"Aren't you scared," Carly asked.

I scoffed. "Dalton's our friend."

Nick grabbed my hand in his and kissed it. He looked at Wade. "It's four against two. We have a better shot."

"This is different. The whole damn town is made of wax!" Wade yelled.

Carly walked closer to Wade. "We've got to stick together."

Wade sighed. "I'm so going to regret this."

I smirked. "I regretted coming from the beginning."

OOOOOOOOO

We walked back to Ambrose. Once we walked in town we all separated. Wade,Carly and Nick were looking for Dalton while I made my way up to the house. I was so scared as I walked up the steps. I had a piece of shard glass in my pants pocket. My only weapon until I got inside.

As I reached the steps I started to slow my pace realizing just how bad this plan was. I couldn't mess it up. Especially when we didn't know what happened to Dalton.

I opened the door to the house and slowly walked in closing the door quietly as I could. I heard Bo talking angry from the kitchen and obviously in pain. Good. He deserves it.

I glanced to the side stifled a gasp when I saw Dalton's camera sitting on a pool table. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep from crying. Wade was right. Dalton's dead if they have his camera.

"Like what you see," Bo said in an angry voice making me jump in surprise.

I turned and faced him.

"Where's Dalton," I asked.

Bo walked closer to me. "Right now he's my brother's art project."

I cringed silently praying for Dalton for what he might be going through.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," He said advancing on me. "Any other sane girl would have run for the hills but not you."

I spat in his face and he slapped me hard causing me to cry out in pain from the sudden movement of my injured shoulder. He roughly grabbed my face forcing me to look at him.

"I knew using that idiot as bait would bring you back."

All of a sudden he forced his lips on mine and I tried to pull away but he held me close.

"Ooh, I love it when your scared," He said his hot breath close to my face.

I smirked up at him. "I love it when you get your ass kicked."

With that I kicked him hard between his legs causing him to double over in pain. I ran fast into the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife.

I ran down to the basement already out of breath. I thought I heard Nick's voice and followed where it went. I stopped when I saw Nick, Carly and Wade standing next to what used to be Dalton.

"Nick," I said in a strained voice.

He turned and looked at me. The look on his face broke my heart.

"We've got to get out of here," Wade said.

Carly looked at me. "Did you take care of Bo?"

I shook my head. "I barely had enough time to distract him for the knife," I said holding it up.

"Let's torch this place," Nick said angry.

"What about the innocent people trapped inside of wax," I asked.

"Then we'll put them out of their misery," Wade said.

Nick looked surprised at Wade.

"EMMA!" Bo yelled down the hall. "WHEN I FIND YOU, YOUR GOING TO WISH I KILLED YOU!"

I didn't see what Nick turned over but the floor caught on fire.

Carly snatched up a scalpel and held it tight in her hand.

This was it.


	8. It's Over

**Sadly this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and supported the story.**

I stood next to Nick as Carly stood next to Wade with a scalpel in her hand. Nick had managed to dump the wax which started a fire creating a barrier between us and Bo.

"No one has ever left this town alive," Bo said evilly. The fire made his face look more evil than it was.

I looked him in the face. "There's a first time for everything." With that I threw the knife at him and landed in his chest.

He screamed in rage as we all ran out of the building. It didn't take long before the whole building was up in flames courteous of it being made out of wax.

"It's finally over," Carly said leaning against Wade who had his arm wrapped around her.

"No more innocent people have to suffer," Wade said.

I just continued to stare at the burning building as sirens sounded off in the distance.

Nick nudged me in my good shoulder. "You okay?"

I smiled at him. "No more road trips."

He pulled me into a hug. "Deal."

After we had talked to the authorities we made our way back to the camp site. We had packed our belongings except for a couple of sleeping bags and had fallen asleep quickly.

I didn't know how long it had been when we had fallen asleep but a sound woke me. Before I could sit up a bloody dirty hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Told you no one made it out of Ambrose alive," Bo snarled.

**The End**


End file.
